Five go to the Seaside
by akaeve
Summary: Written for an NFA challenge. Reminisant of the Famous Five books but no copyrite intended. Just fun


**Five go to the seaside**

"We're all going on a summer holiday, no more working for a week or two……… fun and laughter on a summer holiday, gonna make some dreams come true…….." Tony sang, now looking at Kate and leering.

"Tony…….Don't do that. No, I will not wear what you brought back from Puerto Rico and no, I will not wear a t-shirt, of the kind you want."

Tim had just found out he had inherited an old house in Rehoboth Bay, Dewey Beach. Who from?

"An aged maiden aunt…Eloise……… on my fathers side." he had answered looking sheepish.

Why?

"She had had no children."

Yes maiden aunts usually do. But why Tim?

"She didn't like the rest of the family"

"And you are the best of a bad lot? eh Tim" Tony had questioned.

"I……suppose she just liked, me."

"Ever meet her, McGee?" Tony continued to ask.

"Yes once. She smelt of lavender……….and moth balls."

"Mmmmmmmmmm I had an aunt like that too. Did she have the fingerless gloves?" he has questioned, oblivious of Abby entering the bullpen, with a parasol and the black lace fingerless gloves.

"Tim was just saying, how funny aged aunts are in what they wear." Kate had tried to explain, now looking at Abbys hands. "Didn't mean it like that………..well you know what we mean…………"

"Digging yourselves in pretty well, I would say." Gibbs replied on Abbys behalf approaching his desk. "Abby you have my permission to bury them up to their necks."

"Not coming with us Gibbs? I mean it's only for the weekend. To see what its like. To see how much restoration is needed." McGee had ventured, hoping Gibbs would say no. His fingers crossed behind his back. Well not this trip. Maybe next, joiners are so hard to come by.

"Nope. Do I look like a gooseberry?" beginning to smile. "Don't answer that DiNozzo, and Kate, are you thinking of minimalist gear? And you can all uncross your fingers. Abby I know you were hoping otherwise."

"No, Gibbs, definitely not. I will not make an exhibition of myself." Kate had answered.

"Ahhhhhhh it would be fun Gibbs." Abby had replied. Digging him in the ribs.

"Abby why are you dressed like that?" he quizzed looking at her. She had on the tartan skirt, boots and her hair in pigtails. The parasol twirled over her shoulder. "No-one told you it was unlucky to put an umbrella up inside? All you need is a bucket and spade, pair of jeans or shorts and a couple of t-shirts. I mean what are you expecting to do up there?"

"Have Gibbs. Everything is in the car."

He shook his head. Weekend off. He had things to do. He had promised to do a couple of jobs for neighbours. He wanted his own space. No, needed his own space. He didn't like the beach, it was the last time he had been with his family. It was too painful. That and the sand in Iraq. He thought back over the years, the women he had loved and lost. Jenny. He wondered what she was doing now. He had loved her but she needed something he couldn't give. Security? Commitment? No, she had had a five point plan. And he was not going to be second best. He still had that photo somewhere of her in Bosnia, he would look it out.

****

The journey to Rehoboth Bay had been uneventful, the girls had eaten all the potato chips and now Kate announced she felt sick and could they stop the car. Abby needed the toilet, and Tony had given everyone who had been listening a word for word rendition of the film On the Beach. And sung Summer Holiday. Tim was beginning to wish that Gibbs had come along and for once he wished he hadn't wished for what he had wished for, which he had forgotten what that was. They arrived late. They were tired, well Tim was. Tony was just getting into his stride. He just hoped that they had booked the rooms OK. The girls sharing. Tony? Tim hoped would be at the other end of the corridor. He was beginning to really wish Gibbs was here instead of Tony. He parked the car up. Took his bag from the trunk and followed the others into the motel.

****

The next morning was bright. A faint sea mist shadowed the sun making it hazy. They had slept well. The smell of ozone in the air would give them an appetite. Kate, as usual, had wanted to go for a run. She donned her track suit bottoms and vest. She looked across at Abby, who was still sleeping, hugging Bert. Kate smiled and carefully shut the door. A run along the golden sand would soon get rid of any cobwebs, little did she realise later, what she had thought of now. Cobwebs. She ran. She laughed, she didn't hear the footsteps that crept up behind her and grabbed her round the waist, lifting her in the air.

"Tony what are you doing?" she shouted, thumping his chest, "Put me down."

"Thought I'd join you before breakfast." as he unceremonially dropped her on the sand. "Come on, get yourself dusted down. I'll race ya to the harbour." as he started to run backwards, before turning and running ahead.

"Ooooooooooo" as Kate picked herself up and started to run. Tony let her catch up.

"So………. you sleep well?" he enquired.

"I suppose………. in between Berts………. farting. No………. I suppose a strange bed…….." she replied, her breathing paced as she ran. "You?"

"Strange bed? I suppose you prefer your own. I could always join you? But yes I slept well." as he spurted ahead of Kate, before she could hit him again, and up to the harbour wall.

"Don't you just love the smell of the sea, and the sound of the surf?" Kate asked as they stood staring out over the waves. "I suppose we should be getting back. What was Tim intending to this morning?"

"Visit the lawyer, get the keys and go and look at the property. I think he would like us there too. So Agent Todd, race you back to the motel. Fancy a shower together?"

"In your wildest dreams DiNozzo."

"Yep, that's what I was hoping for, just wanted to make a dream come true." laughing and beginning to run for his life.

****

The house stood on the cliff. Sometime in its past, it had been really………how would you describe it, pretty, handsome, elegant….towering. Now it had become an empty shell of a building. It needed loving. A little TLC, a family. It looks like something out the Adams family, Tony had ventured.

"I think it looks lovely………….in a old fashioned, gothic way." Abby had replied.

"Jamaica Inn, jumps to mind." Tim responded. "I can see the shipwreck on the rocks, the lamp swinging in the storm. Either drawing it to its fate or showing it was off course."

"Book coming on here then." Kate shivered, as she looked at Tim.

"Wonder if it does have a cellar and a smugglers tunnel?" Abby romanced in her head. "But well, we'll never know until you open the door McGee."

He took the key from his pocket. It was a yale but had another two larger keys attached. A plastic skeleton dangled loosely from the ring. Tony thought he saw it smile, the teeth black, the eye twinkling, yes it had only one black tiny gem in one socket. A seagull meewed, and cast an eerie shadow over the now apprehensive quartet, before settling on the roof.

"Change that from the Adams Family to the Birds." Tony whispered. They entered the house.

****

It was dark, and musty. The entrance hall, with rooms going off A large chandelier hung from the ceiling. Tony tried the light switch at the door. Dead

"The electric has been terminated by the utility company. As has the water. Aunt Eloise spent the last 18months in a retirement home, the lawyer said." Tim had responded, now looking about.

"Open the drapes?" Kate questioned. "Well we need to get some light in here." as she walked towards the window on the stair. A cloud of dust erupted into the air. The sunbeams now caught the particles in their light. It was like a cloud of diamonds floating in the air.

"Don't do that Tony." Kate shouted. She was dressed in shorts and a t-shirt. She wished for her jeans, she hadn't realised how cold it was going to be.

"What?"

"Wipe your wet tongue up my leg, and where did you get that ice lolly from?"

"What?"

"You're disgusting."

"Kate it's not Tony it's Timmy." Abby had answered.

"McGee, I knew you were hinky but this is taking it one step too far." she shouted turning round and looking down into the dark pleading eyes of a border collie.

"See, Timmy out of the Famous Five stories." pointing to the dog collar and the bone shaped tag attached "Timmy"

"Oh brother" Kate muttered, wondering what the hell she had let herself in for.

"The Famous Five. Ahhhhhhh that would make me Julian, being the eldest. McGee is Dick because he's a right …………….."

"DiNozzo don't you dare say anything" Abby shouted.

"Was going to say Geek, Nerd………..Anne. And Kate is George………Why because she has 3 brothers and is as bossy as hell." beginning to laugh at the situation they were in.

"Well I don't find it funny."

"Woof." as Timmy offered Kate a paw. "Now what?"

"I don't know." McGee had replied. "Maybe Timmy knows his way about."

****

The dog stood, wagged its tail, looked at Kate, then Tim "Woof" it turned and bounded down the stairs, turning again "Woof, Woof"

"Ahhhhhh he wants us to follow him" Abby mused

"Abby, it's a dog. It should be following us." Tony sneered at her.

"Tony, do you know your way round here? I think not, but the dog does. So we follow OK. After you McGee." Kate responded.

Timmy wagged his tail, barked and licked Tony's hand. How Tim wished Gibbs was here.

****

He had sat and thought. Maybe he should have gone. Maybe Tim needed a carpenter. No, he was only going to be out of place. But something niggled. His gut ached. Why did Dewey Beach ring something distant in his memory. He switched on the computer. He surfed the web. He remembered. He wondered if he should let Mike know. No he, Gibbs, had been the probie. He jumped in his car, and drove through the night.

****

Timmy bounded into one of the rooms. He stopped turned and woofed.

"This is getting silly" Tony shouted..

"Where are we? Don't answer that DiNozzo. I know, I meant which room. Abby help me draw a drape" as Kate and Abbs pulled at one of the velvet curtains. Tim sneezed. Timmy copied and woofed, then snuffled his nose on Tonys trainer.

"Hound, do you know how much these cost? I did not get these in Sears."

"Dog got taste DiNozzo." Kate replied on Timmy behalf. They looked about. In the sunlight it would have been the morning room. The old tapestry chairs had seen better days. They were covered with yellowing dustsheets, the dust was black, a touch of soot mixed in. A dead mouse lay rotting on the floor.

"Lawyer did say the exterminator comes in once a month." Tim said.

"Well I guess he missed that one." DiNozzo retorted.

"Hey guys, stop it………look" Abby said pointing at the dog. Timmy was sniffing a panel. They looked. Something had been scratching the woodwork. Tony bent down to look. He felt a cool waft of air. If he hadn't know better he would have said false panel. The dog knew, but how did it open. He wondered how the dog knew. Was that how the dog got in and out.

"Timmy, nice doggy." he now said looking the hound, in the face. He was on all fours. Timmy woofed and licked his face.

"Ahhhhhhh don't do that. I want to know how you get in and out." he shouted falling back slightly, his hand touching the face of a gargoyle on the side panel. He heard a woosh, and the panel slide open. Timmy woofed and made for the open entrance. They could smell the sea.

****

Ten years earlier. July 8th 1994. The bodies of two sailors had been washed up at Rehoboth Bay. There should have been 3 others. It was taken the other three, had been washed out to sea. Drowned, the autopsy said, coke was also found on the two bodies. Mike wasn't convinced.

"4th July gone wrong, Probie" Franks had said. "Probably foul play somewhere, but looks like we'll never know. Call it death by misadventure. Case closed"

But something niggled. He parked the car by the harbour wall. Put the head rest back and took a nap. He woke with a crick in the neck. He was getting too old for this sort of thing. He looked towards the sea. The sun beginning to rise. Two figures caught his attention. He smiled. He got out the car, locked and started to walk along the beach. He saw the house ahead of him. It stood impressive, imposing on the headland. He could hear the cries of the shipwrecked mariners, as their boats were crushed by the crashing waves against the needle sharp rocks below.

****

"Dog, nice doggy." Tony shouted. His voice reverberated down the passage. "God dammit, where's that hound gone now?"

"Don't you think we should go back Tony?" Abby ventured "I mean…….. never was a Trekkie."

"Meaning?"

"I never wanted to boldly go where no man has gone before."

"Ah hem" Tim coughed. "I think someone has been here before." staring at a skeleton sprawled against the wall.

"Now what?" Kate ventured.

****

He watched as the dog ran from the cave entrance. They had never got this far along the beach back in '94. The dog ran to him. It dropped something at his feet. He bent down and patted the dogs head. He looked at the object. The broken femur of body. Female he surmised. It was narrower and shorter than a mans' would have been.

"Good dog…….Timmy!!" he said looking at the dogs collar. He shook his head and followed the dog. It woofed, ran ahead, looked back and woofed again.

"Ok" he smiled and followed the animal, into the cave.

****

"Hear that?"

"What" Tim asked.

"That noise. Stop, Federal Agents. Drop your weapons." DiNozzo shouted.

"Tony you don't have your gun with you. Remember."

"They don't know that Kate."

"How do you know there is more than one?" Abby questioned.

"Hear…. the two sets of footsteps."

"One Tony. It's an echo" Tim answered.

"I knew that. I was just wondering if you realised." he replied slightly hurt. Slightly hurt, was how he was going to be soon. He didn't hear the stranger sneak up and slap him from behind.

"DiNozzo."

"Boss………."

"Gibbs you found us" Abby squealed as she ran up to him and put her arms round his waist. "How?"

"Woof"

"That answer your question." he replied. "Now I think we should move back up the passage. The tide's turned and there will be no way out. And I don't suppose you locked the house, did you Tim?"

Tim shook his head.

They walked back up the path. The sound of the surf as it washed up into the cave, roared.

"What brings you here Gibbs?" Tim questioned. Glad his wish had kinda come true.

"Long story McGee. But I need a shower and a room. So drive me to my car, then back to the motel with this lot." looking at the others. "And I'll explain over a very large coffee later."

This side of the secret door had a mermaid, Timmy pushed with his nose.

****

They met on the terrace of the motel. The gang were drinking sarsaparilla, well it was the nearest Tony could get to lashings of ginger beer. Gibbs, he had refreshed. He had his coffee. Timmy lay at Gibbs feet, a bowl of water near by.

"Sooooooo Gibbs tell." Abby oozed "I am so dying to know why you're here."

"Somehow I don't want to know." DiNozzo muttered. "Ouch, what was that for Kate?"

"Sorry, foot slipped." smiling at Tony, then turning her attention to Gibbs. "Boss?"

"Tim, how long did your Aunt live in the house, no maybe I should say when did she buy the house?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know late '94, early '95." Tim replied, "Why".

"Who did she buy it from?"

"Gibbs you're making this out to be a case. What's up?" Kate quizzed.

As Gibbs related his tale, the team sat mesmerised.

"So you think Aunt Eloise had something to do with this?" Tim asked surprised, looking at Gibbs. "Is that the reason she wanted me to have the house?"

"Nope, on the first and don't know on the second. But I sure would like a look round the house. And you need that panel repaired if you want to sell." he said looking down at Timmy. Timmy moaned. He didn't know he had ruined the panel. He just wanted out. "So what you waiting for. We only have today and tomorrow.

****

Tim opened the door. It creaked. Needs oil Gibbs thought.

"Now where and what rooms have you been in?"

"Only the morning room. " they replied in unison.

"Woof" Timmy answered. Gibbs bent down and ruffled the dogs ears.

"You know don't you boy."

"Woof" as it turned round and bounded up the stairs. Gibbs followed two at a time.

The landing had many doors leading off. One was open. Just a little to let an animal in and out. The dog came slinking out of the room. It had a piece of cloth in its mouth. It dropped it at his feet. Navy blue serge. Gibbs felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise. "Good dog" as he pushed the door open with his elbow. Gibbs entered the room. The rest of the team had now arrived and were gingerly not juggling for position.

"Tim, it's your Aunts house you go first."

"Tony, I suffer from asthma"

"Oh you are both really big baby's." Kate muttered as she barged in front. She stopped and looked at what was left of a body lying crumpled on the floor. The ceiling had a huge gapping hole where a chandelier had been.

"How long was your Aunt in the retirement home McGee?"

"18 months."

"Minimum heating then? Dampness." Gibbs replied. "We're looking for a secret passage somewhere, or the way to the loft."

"Woof" Timmy barked.

"Why do I feel I trust the dog more than you lot."

Gibbs followed the dog. He wondered who the dog belonged to. It seemed to know its way round the house. Timmy bounded up the stairs, to the spiral tower room. A hanging tapestry hung limp. It had been chewed, ever so slightly. Mice. Timmy disappeared behind and then out the other side. He jumped up at Gibbs.

"Ok boy." as he pulled back the tapestry. A door. The hinges rusted. The rust particles lay on the floor. This door hadn't been opened for years. He tried the handle. Locked. He pulled harder. It broke from its hinges. The musty damp smell caught the back of his throat.

The dog stood at the open door and growled a deep growl. The hackles on its back starting to rise. It looked at Gibbs.

"No." he said.

The others arrived, out of breath. The sun was splitting the small room and the heat began to build. Abby, Kate and Tony collapsed on the window seats. Tim stood beside Gibbs. He turned, looked at McGee.

"Sit Tim." he ordered. Tim sat, so did Timmy. "Right you two" looking at the man and the dog. "Tim how did your Aunt get this house?"

"Auction. Owners failed to pay the mortgage."

"Timmy??"

"Woof"

"No I mean who does Timmy belong to?"

"Woof." it looked at Gibbs, who glared. It whined, lay down and put its paws over its nose.

"Ahhhhhhhh" Abby said before putting her hand over her mouth. She too saw the Gibbs look.

"I'm waiting?"

"I do..n't know. He just arrived."

"Look Gibbs, not only does the tag have his name, it has a number." Kate said.

"And no-one called it?" looking at his three agents.

"On it Boss" DiNozzo replied, calling the number. As Gibbs gave him his Gibbs stare, Tony left the room.

"Right, so far we have two bodies. If my gut says what I think it says, we should have another one, or two. So McGee, its your house you gonna lead the way?" staring the Gibbs stare but knowing the answer. He walked through the door and up a few rotting steps.

The smell was overpowering. Not only of damp but of the smell of what had been rotting bodies. The rats or the blow flies had had a field day. Dollar bills lay scattered on the floor. The huge hole in the ceiling, gave light up into the room. As did the three cobwebbed small dusty skylights. Two skeletons lay there. One in the corner, and the other spread eagled on the floor, a bullet hole in the skull. So now, with the skeleton in the cave and the three in the house, and the two original bodies back in '94, Gibbs reckoned he had the answer. One of the bodies was the house owner. But which one? No honour among thieves, or drug dealers. The skeleton in the cave, female Petty Officer. Was she running from the death, here? Well she never made it out. The sea claimed another. Or was she taking her cut. That, they would never find out. Local sheriff and medical examiner should be informed.

He turned to McGee. "I think you should call the authorities."

Tony ran into the attic "I know who the dog belongs to or should that be, belonged to. Aunt Eloise. He now belongs to the Harbour-master. Always disappears but comes back when hungry. Likes to make friends with anyone and everyone. So Timmy, it looks like you have a dog as well as a house." he now said looking at McGee. Gibbs just smiled. As he watched Tim dial.

****

The house was soon swarming with police. Tim answered the questions asked.

"No I didn't know about the bodies. No I didn't know Aunt Eloise, well. No I don't know anything about the house. Maybe you should ask the lawyer."

Gibbs was talking to the senior police chief. They had both been junior agents 10years earlier. They were catching up on the case. Tony saw them shake hands. They laughed and walked out into the fresh afternoon air. The case was finally solved.

****

They sat on the motel terrace, next morning. The sun was rising over the bay. The weather was going to be good again. The morning haar, evaporating into the sky, the ozone powerful. The seagulls meewed over head.

"So Tim, you need a lot of work done on that house if you want to sell." Gibbs had remarked, drinking his coffee.

"You think you……….."

"Could help you out?……… Yes would love to. The wood needs TLC and not power tools, hand tools. Hey and I kinda think I have a friend." looking down at Timmy, who was sleeping at his feet. "Timmy you up for it"

"Woof" it replied, now sitting and offering Gibbs a paw.

"Settled then. But I think we need to get back." looking at his watch. "Its gonna be a couple of weeks until you can get back in. Ceiling needs done first after the fumigators have been in."

"We could all help" Kate offered, "Well us girls, Tony's a bit of a hindrance." now looking at DiNozzo.

"Ggrrrrrrrrr" Timmy responded.

"Don't think Timmy's too bothered either." Tim replied on Timmy's behalf.

"She named a dog after you McGee?" DiNozzo sneered.

"Ahhhhhh Tony maybe someday we'll name a dog after you." Kate smiled, looking at Abby ."And we'll give it a pink collar."

"And, if I ever have a dog I'm going to call it Jethro." Abby sighed, as they got in the car to return home.

****

Gibbs sat in his car. He called Mike.

"Remember that case'94?……………..yep Dewey Beach………well I solved" he said down the phone.

"Always knew you would Probie." Franks replied. "Just a few years too late. But then you always were a late starter, and did need a lot of training."

Gibbs laughed. "See ya Boss." as he shut the phone down.


End file.
